


Ripped Paper

by pcytobens



Series: Soulmate Letters [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Epistolary, M/M, Mentioned Kim Minhyuk, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Kim Wonsik | Ravi, Mentioned Lee Jinki | Onew, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcytobens/pseuds/pcytobens
Summary: Junmyeon is refusing to read or send his letters in fear of the soul-killings. He is perfectly sane to be afraid.Alternatively, Yixing doesn't understand why his soulmate won't return his letters after he gets a fast-food napkin as a reply, confirming his soulmate is alive and of age.





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of the Paper Airplanes/Soulmate Letters series. I haven't really written anything for this yet, I just wanted to get it up so every time I see my profile, I'm reminded to write for this fic. //DON'T KILL ME//
> 
> If you haven't read the series summary and still want a time frame, this takes place about a year before Paper Airplanes starts.
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/9vwx1b4c479y88vnlf310oka9/playlist/5BQiHmb9PiaG4Nn0C14RbZ?si=c2924V-cTLKuOWYxEJXuiA) for Ripped Paper!
> 
> Here's also the [musical inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/user/9vwx1b4c479y88vnlf310oka9/playlist/50Okc5u5cLqhcwd4wWZuvj?si=47EwGZ78TdCOAu0WjmBJTA) for Yixing's idol group. It totally isn't all SHINee or anything...

~~致相关人士~~ , (I’ve been told not to write in Chinese, since I should practice my Korean.)

 

Dear Soulmate,

 

Nice to meet you. My name is Zhang Yixing and I’m born on October 7th. Which is today. I turn 18 today. Yeah. Today is my birthday. That means I can send and receive letters to and from you.

I wonder what you’re like. Jinki is currently telling me I should tell you about myself. Well, I like dancing and singing. I am from China and I moved to South Korea about 5 years ago. I’m a trainee for an idol group (my idol name is Lay), we’re supposed to debut in the next six months or so, but we’ve been delayed a few times. My team-mates are telling me we might get delayed because Wonsik is too young to fit our concept (he’s 15, nearly 16), but I’m optimistic.

I’ve been a trainee for about 4 years now. I’m not supposed to tell anyone about our debut, but I think you can keep a secret. These letters are confidential, anyway, but I signed a contract saying once I can send my letters, I have to withhold some information, which I think fair. I can’t tell you what agency I’m with either, since you could spoil the surprise of a new boy group. I’m pretty sure Minhyuk’s soulmates know what agency, but I don’t think Jisung’s soulmate knows what agency he’s with.

We’ve started to record our songs and I think I’m doing great. The other four guys are training really hard. I’m so proud for them. We’ve come a long way.

I’m the fourth oldest of my group. There’s six of us in total: Jinki (he’s the oldest), Minhyuk, Jisung, Yixing (ME!), Seokjin, and Wonsik. I’m the only Chinese member, so it’s little weird to only speak Korean to these guys. We we’re going to have another Chinese member, but they decided against it. It makes me miss home a little bit when I don’t have another Chinese person with me. I would like to have someone to speak Chinese to, but I have to deal with it! I’ll be able to speak Chinese to other idols and trainees!

I’ve been debating for the last few days whether I should write my letters in Chinese or Korean. I crossed out my Chinese at the top, since the first thing that went through my head was that I should practice my Korean. My manager the same thing, but I feel like I’m being more myself if I write them in Chinese. Maybe I’ll do neither and write in English. I know no English, but I can try. Maybe you don’t speak any of them and I’ll have to learn French or Italian. That would be so cool!

Since we already have our group set, we have our dorms. It’s three and three, since we have six members. I room with Seokjin and Jinki. Minhyuk, Jisung and Wonsik room together. I already had my little birthday celebrations with the group, it’s actually almost the next day. I’ve been so busy training and having my birthday that I forgot to write my letter. In my family, we never really talked about the letters. I don’t have any siblings, so I was never really exposed to the letter sending. My parents weren’t really keen on talking about the letters, they didn’t marry their soulmates. I want to marry my soulmate though, if you don’t mind.

Jinki and Seokjin keep bugging me about writing my letter. They can both read this letter right now (it’s in Korean, but if you can’t read Korean you won’t even be able to tell) and it’s a little irritating. I know for a fact that neither of them knows Chinese, so I might just switch to spite my manager and my group members.

Once Seokjin turns 18, he’s not going to hear the end of this from me, but he still has about a year and a little bit to go (he’s turning 17 in a month or two). I’m so going to torment him about this. Jinki is turning 21 in a few months, so he’s been writing letter for a long time now. He’s just doing this to bug me, but it’s a little annoying.

It’s getting late here in Seoul. I’m going to send this letter off now, before I get any tired. I have all the time in the world to explain myself, I don't need to explain my life story in one letter.

 

Thank you for reading it.

 

Sincerely,

 

Zhang Yixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-Exo members mentioned are:
> 
> Lee Jinki, Onew from SHINee  
> Kim Minhyuk, Huta/Minhyuk from BtoB  
> Yoon Jisung from WANNAONE  
> Kim Seokjin, Jin from BTS  
> Kim Wonsik, Ravi brom VIXX
> 
>  
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	2. Letter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Thank you for sticking with me! I've had a very busy past few months (a loss in my family, moving, seeing NCT 127, etc...) and I haven't had any time to write. Finals were also a thing. To kick off my summer, here's a new chapter.

Dear Soulmate,

 

I hurt myself during practice today. In one of our choreographies, I do a really awkward step where I have to turn at the same time as putting my left foot down. With this step, it’s easy for me to roll my ankle if I’m not careful. It’s not as easy as I’m making it sound, I promise you. The company’s physician said I didn’t hurt it that badly but she told me I’m better off not walking on it for a few days. Jinki got mad at me after I saw the doctor, but I mean, there’s been more too it.

I’ve been really distracted these last few days. It’s the anticipation of waiting for you to answer and knowing we might be debuting sooner than we initially thought. We had a meeting with our manager and the management of our company a few days ago, and they mentioned that after going over our concept, Wonsik would fit. They were ‘just being careful about the media’s eye,’ whatever that means.

Jinki explained some of this soulmate things to me in a very brief conversation earlier. I know just about nothing about these letters. He told me the biggest thing is that both parties need to be over eighteen. Since you haven’t responded, I’m assuming you’re just under eighteen right now. I don’t think you’d want to ignore me; I think I’m quite pleasant to talk to. All our older members (Jinki, Minhyuk and Jisung, if you forgot) are telling me to calm down and that you’ll reply to me when you’re ready or eighteen.

The dorm is lively tonight. Seokjin streams video games in his free time when we aren’t practicing and he keeps screaming, “Die, come on!” He’s too deep into his game. I’m personally not a fan of these games. I never had them growing up since my parents wanted me to focus on academics and dance. They told me they’d rot my brain, and looking at Seokjin, I can’t say that they’re wrong. It’s a little funny to see him screaming, but it gets annoying when you’re trying to sleep at a decent time.

Jinki is out with his soulmate today. Since he was talking to his soulmate before he became a trainee, he has special privileges to see his soulmate. Jinki only gets to see his soulmate once every few months, but I know they talk over text and through letters. Minhyuk and Jisung only talk to their partners through letters. I don’t know much about them, I don’t like to intrude.

Our company is strict with us talking to our soulmates due to previous dating scandals. They also have this stupid belief that if we are with our soulmates at all, we might want to drop out of the company and start a domestic life with our partners.

I think Jinki’s soulmate’s name is Jong-something. Jinki doesn’t talk about him a lot, since he’s really conflicted about have a guy for his soulmate. He’s mentioned it a few times that he’s 100% straight and he and his soulmate are strictly platonic, and they’re both okay with that. Whenever we go out and the older members drink, he usually talks about his soulmate. That’s usually all we’ll find out about his personal life. I think he just doesn’t want to tell too many people about his soulmate in case something happens between them, like if his soulmate gets tired of just being friends and wants something more. But, that’s just my speculation. Look at me, gossiping about my closest friends like an old lady.

All our members don’t like talking about their soulmates, I just realized that. If I could, I’d talk about you all day. I don’t know anything about you, though, so I can’t really talk about you.

Jinki just got back. It’s always nice to have him back after he’s seen his soulmate. I think he pretends he doesn’t like being around his soulmate for the sake of the company not speculating he might want to leave. Whenever he comes back, he’s just glowing and he has this big smile on his face.

I’m sure I’ll be like that with you.

 

Sincerely,

 

Zhang Yixing


End file.
